List of Blade of the Phantom Master characters
This article contains a listing of characters from the Japanese-Korean joint project serial comic and animated film, Blade of the Phantom Master. Main characters ; Munsu (文秀/문수) : :The anti-heroic protagonist of the series and a third mahai amen osa from the fallen kingdom of Jushin. Despite the common perception held by Jushin's former citizens that amen osa are virtuous and bearers of justice, Munsu usually comes across as somewhat amoral and does not believe in helping people who refuse to help themselves. When he does help others, his methods almost always involve excessive bloodshed, lying, torture, and other questionable acts. :Munsu suffers from a curse that resembles asthma, which can only be alleviated by the inhaler-like charm he wears around his neck. This curse originates from during the Jushin period, where he convinced Aji Tae to switch the curse which was originally suffered by his lover Kye Wol Hyang unto him in hopes of relieving her pain. However, this was ineffective; not only did she die in the end while he retained the curse, Munsu actually fell directly into Aji Tae's scheme. In volume 11, Munsu :confessed to Wonsul that despite claims that he was her killer, the truth was that :Kye Wol Hyang killed herself by running into his sword while he was holding it right into her heart. He blames himself for her death and believes that he is her killer. When asked by Hong Gildong, he refused to deny that he was her sister's killer although his life was at stake. He went against the entire Hwalbindang after consuming a special drug that removed his asthma for a period of time, and managed to kill most of them. However, the drug had negative side effects when it wore off, and conveniently Aji Tae appeared while Munsu was at his most weak and wounded moment. Seeing his sworn enemy, his condition worsened and he started vomiting more blood, falling into a more critical state. Munsu swears that he will not die despite reality and that he find Aji Tae in the end. :Before passing out, he asks Bang Ja to use an acupuncture needle in his pocket in order to prevent his death, but as soon as Bang Ja did it, Munsu's heart stopped beating. Everyone lost hope and believed that he was dead; however, after a few days despite the humid weather, Munsu's body did not decay. Later it was discovered that the needle contained mandrake extract and Munsu was affected with the infamous hallucinogen, allowing him to escape death. But being effected by the mandrake's poison means he will forever live in a fake world of his most desired dreams. Volume 11 shows the most treasured moments in Munsu's life and more about his past. :Whilst the Mandrake hallucinogen would normally show one's most treasured and peaceful memories, Munsu does not possess these memories and therefore is said to be doomed to relive his nightmares forever. However, in Aji Tae's attempt to further throw him into despair he awakens freed from the curse-but with very limited life within him (in fact the death god began to haunt him days after his revival). In this time Munsu led a resistance army against Aji Tae's legion of undead, demons, as well as a legendary general from Jushin's history. His strength is worn off as the battle progresses, and Munsu finally dies in the last confrontation with Aji Tae, but not before immobilizing Aji Tae's movements for Sando to deliver the final blow. A scene in the final chapter shows Munsu joining dead friends and lovers in a sort of paradise, and his broken three-horsed Ma-Hai is seen brandished by a new Angyo Onshi of the next generation. ; Sando/Chun Hyang (山道/春香/산도/춘향) : :A beautiful woman with prodigious fighting skill. She acts as Munsu's 'Sando', or bodyguard. When she was kidnapped by a corrupt lord who wanted to make her his personal bodyguard, her lover embarked on a futile quest to become an amen osa. He died in the process, but not before making Munsu aware of her plight. After Munsu frees her, she decides to become his bodyguard in memory of her dead lover, and takes the title "Sando" as her new name. :Despite her fearsome natural fighting ability, Sando is quiet and shy, with a high moral stance. As a result, she is often in conflict with the amoral Munsu over his questionable methods. She has made it clear that if he ever becomes truly evil, she will no longer protect him. She also has a great fear of heights, and will refuse to cross bridges set over deep mountain gorges or valleys. Munsu finds this extremely peculiar, seeing as to how she often leaps several stories into the air during combat. :Later in the series, she is defeated in combat and leaves Munsu in shame to pursue greater strength. She learns the power of using her 'ki' from a friend of Aji Tae, attaining the strength she desires but loses her mind to Aji Tae at the same time and becomes his bodyguard. Aji Tae unleashes Sando upon Munsu in the final battle as the last trump card, but Sando only manages to slice off Munsu's left arm before her memories returns, bringing her back to Munsu's side. She manages to kill Aji Tae when Munsu dies and leaves Aji Tae open to her attacks. After the battle, Sando left on her own and is implied to later side with another Angyo Onshi in the final chapter. :Near the end, Aji Tae reveals that Sando isn't human, her true form being that of a monster. It's confirmed in the omake of the series, which retells her first meeting with Mon-Ryon: Sando was not born from human, but is implied to be the offspring of a dragon which fell from the sky. :Sando's powers are not fully explained in the animated movie based on the early chapters of the series. She appears completely human in her first appearances while she is bound in the catacombs of the lord who kidnapped her, and also appears to be completely human in a flashback seen through her own eyes when she does battle with Munsu, but when she is first seen in action, her right hand resembles a monstrous armored gauntlet, and remains this way throughout the rest of the film. She fights almost entirely left-handed both times against a Kunoichi named Mari who is after Munsu's life when the two head to an island on behalf of a boy named Jyun. It is not until the last minute or so of her second combat scene with Mari that she begins using her right hand again. While fans of the series outside the United States know of her true powers, American audiences viewing the film are given no explanation for the sudden appearance of her monster-form hand suddenly appearing when she is at first used against Munsu unless they have access to foreign language versions of the manga and are capable of reading it. ; Bang Ja (房子/방자) :Munsu's unwanted but good-intentioned servant. Once the servant and apprentice of a first mahai onshi, his former master released him from service after Jushin's destruction. When his master and his sando were later killed in a rebel uprising against a corrupt lord, Bang Ja began roaming the country as a thief. He believes that amen osa should be virtuous and heroic, which is why Munsu's behavior often shocks him. :He is a third-rate Magician who summons animals to do his bidding, and he deeply takes his role as a Bang Ja seriously. This often leads to his being manipulated and bullied by Munsu, who often beats him or sends him on inane/impossible errands. :He was responsible for the death of Won Hyo. After Sando left the group and Munsu almost died, Bang Ja used Yuui Tae's acupuncture needle on Munsu so that he lives. Bang Ja finds it difficult that Munsu is in a coma state situation that he is a lifeless body. After Yeongsil received the false information about the Mandrake cure, Bang Ja and Yeongsil traveled together to an icy mountain encountering Sando. Having joined Aji Tae, Sando attacked Bang Ja and Yeongsil. :Bang Ja and Yeongsil just managed to barely escape the fight with Sando, with Bang Sa being in a coma like state, induced by Yeongsil's medicine jab. He is one of the few characters to survive the aftermath of the final war. ; Kye Wol Hyang (桂月香/계월향) :Munsu's deceased lover, who was Munsu and Hae Mo Su's childhood friend and at the same time, their love interest. She has an illness that resembles asthma, which can only be alleviated by the inhaler-like charm she wears around her neck (the same one Munsu later uses), slowly killing her as she grows older. Unable to watch Kye Wol Hyang suffer, Munsu asked Aji Tae to perform a ritual to pass Kye Wol Hyang's illness to him, which, unbeknownst to him, did not prevent her death despite the successful transfer, but instead kept her alive as her dead body rotted away. Later, in a plot orchestrated by Aji Tae, who at that time had already killed the king Hae Mo Su and assumed his identitty, Munsu was convicted for treachery against Jushin, and only avoided the execution which befell his entire clan by taking refuge inside the von Lucid family. Kye Wol Hyang, being a lady of noble bloodline noted for her wisdom and beauty, was selected to be the queen of Jushin, but due to her distrust of Hae Mo Su (Aji Tae), who she (correctly) believed to be no longer the person she knew, spurned him and they didn't consummate for 2 years after the marriage. When Munsu returneed to Jushin to overthrow the tyrannical Hae Mo Su (Aji Tae), Hae Mo Su (Aji Tae) threatened Kye Wol Hyang from meeting with Munsu, and raped her on the day of Munsu's coup d'état. In an attempt to commit suicide, Kye Wol Hyang shot her head but couldn't die, and Hae Mo Su (Aji Tae) revealed she was already dead. She killed herself by running her body into Munsu's blade, saying she loved him, much to Munsu's despair. ; Wonsul (元述/원술) :A master swordsman from Jushin, who was once a subordinate of Munsu. However, when Jushin fell he began serving Aji Tae, growing Yang Gwi Bi, a plant with narcotic properties, to ship to the west in exchange for weaponry. His weapon, Saruhyondo, is a sword with a blade forged from his killing 'ki', or killing intent. Aside from being impossibly sharp and hard, the blade is also extremely mallaeble, re-shaping itself into any killing form Wonsul can imagine. As it is made of pure killing ki, the blade is also invisible to the naked eye. Wonsul can manifest the blade so long as he has something to act as a hilt, such as a stick or his signature dragon's head sword hilt. :While working for Aji Tae, Wonsul was defeated and killed by Sando, despite her being unable to see his sword. His death, however, proved temporary, as he was later resurrected by Aji Tae. Now effectively a zombie of sorts, Wonsul retained his mind and skill, but his body was like a living corpse, continuing to decay. Furthermore, his re-animated form proved extremely hard to kill, since it was already technically dead - even when decapitated, he still remained conscious and fully aware. He went on to serve as Munsu's sando in Chun Hyang's stead. When Munsu went against the Hwalbindang, Wonsul remained by his side. As their battle with the Hwalbindang comes, Aji Tae made his appearance, upon which Wonsul requested that the former end his state of living death. At first Aji Tae appears to oblige, disintegrating Wonsul's body. However, Aji Tae then states that so long as even part of his body remains intact, he wants Wonsul to remain alive, and "see everything through to the end". At this, Wonsul's head, the only remaining part of his body, begins to cry. :Later, when Munsu recovers from his mandrake-induced coma and prepares for a final battle with Aji Tae, Wonsul is dispatched to attack. Despite having been turned into an immense, grotesque mass of flesh (he is initially mistaken for one of Kaidaten's demons), Munsu recognises his old friend and grants Wonsul his wish, exploding a nearby ammunition dump and engulfing the monstrosity in the blast. Back in his fortress, Aji Tae comments that Wonsul is finally dead. ; Aji Tae (阿志泰/아지태) :A former scholar from Jushin and the man Munsu holds responsible for the destruction of the country. Many of Munsu's former allies and comrades have since switched their loyalties to Aji Tae, having been coerced by his power or duped by his charisma. His motives and purpose, as of yet, remain unknown. He possesses a large range of magical abilities, among them the ability to resurrect the dead, explode people with a mere glance, shapeshifting, and teleportation. :During the Junshin period, Aji Tae was General Munsu's second-in-command. At that time, he was smaller in size and sported short black hair and glasses. Despite his innocent exterior, however, the Jushin Aji Tae was already convinced of the inferiority and unworthiness of mankind, and was already plotting his conquest of Jushin. :As of volume 15, he has succeeded in conquering most of the former Jushin territories, having gathered together a formidable force of supernatural allies. This includes the resurrected Kaidaten and its demon brood, an army of undead, black magic practitioners from the West, and Munsu's former bodyguard Sando. :Aji Tae was killed in the last chapter after Munsu's death, by Sando. Even though Aji Tae was able to harm Munsu with his magic, he was unable to kill Munsu due to his defiance that went against Aji Tae's plans, striking fear into his heart. :The instances behind Aji Tae's connection to Munsu and the Emperor Hae Mo Su is very dark, confusing and complicated. When Munsu and his best friend Hae Mo Su were young they went exploring in a haunted cave, where they discovered a sealed demon. Munsu ran away, leaving his friend alone... the demon seemed to say: "Release me and I will grant you your desire" At that point, Hae Mo Su wished to be Emperor; but, according to Munsu, the one to have wished Hae Mo Su to become Emperor was himself, something that not even Aji Tae knew. :Aji Tae first appeared as a scholar who was bullied by drunk soldiers and was saved by Munsu. Munsu then takes a liking to him and takes him as Advisor. During the war with the Que Ta Chun and the demons, Munsu and Co. attacks...resulting in many deaths and severe injuries. At this time Aji Tae walks into battle, calmly decimating an oncoming demon with just a sideways glance. This was seen by Yeongsil, and Aji Tae requested he 'forget this'. :The plot thickens after the war...Aji Tae meets Hae Mo Su for the first time and promptly devours him headfirst. He then splits into two and impersonates the Emperor. This allowed him almost complete control of all affairs and he directed events to the destruction of Jushin from here on. :In the West he incites Munsu, in the form of both Aji Tae and Hae Mo Su, to use black magic to transfer the curse from Gye Wol Hyang to Munsu. Actually this was to allow him to devour one of his own kind, so as to increase his powers. He also takes certain Western magicians and demons as his allies here. Back in Jushin Aji Tae stages a revolt against himself and uses this chance to outlaw Munsu. :Several years later Aji Tae as Hae Mo Su has revealed his true colors and spreads death and destruction across Jushin. His true identity seems to have forgotten- or people had forced themselves not to remember e.g. Won Sul. Supporting characters ; Desert Bat :One of the first companions that Munsu gathers; it was saved when Mong Ryong tends to its wound. After Mong Ryong's death, the Desert Bat followed Munsu from then on. When Bang Ja summons what he calls the 'Black Demon', it is actually Desert Bat tied to a small stone and acting as a projectile. ; Miss Hwang (黄/황) :First appears in the series as a tavern owner. In reality, she is an amen osa bearing a fourth mahai medallions (actually 2 second mahai medallions), who was in disguise while investigating the local government. :She was interested in having Munsu's Bang Ja defer to her side instead but her generous offer was refused. She then takes Eul Paso as a substitute. :A very crafty woman, she is perhaps on par with Munsu's level of deceit. She enjoys teasing others, sometimes with her voluptuous figure. :She dies in the final battle by Aji Tae's massive wave of instantaneous destruction, along with most of the city. ; Miss Hwang's Sando :Is not human but rather a beast that resembles an East Asian dragon. In Volume 15, Miss Hwang's Sando is shown as having the form of a young girl, wielding a crescent-bladed staff. In Volume 16, she fights and beheads Kaidaten. ; Eul Paso (乙巴素/을파소) :Is a former soldier of Jushin who used to be in the White Tiger division, a group of soldiers specialising in polearms. He became Aji Tae's lackey after the fall of Jushin, having given up his spear in favour of Western guns. After facing Munsu and Miss Hwang, it was thought that he had been killed by her Sando. However, in reality he became Miss Hwang's Bang Ja and continued travelling with her. In Volume 15, he finally uses his spear once again against the zombie army. :Eul Paso aids Miss Hwang in the battle and faces off against three of Aji Tae's generals, after being fatally wounded by Won Myo. He has many explosive devices strapped to his body and endured the short battle with the three generals, before being chopped in half, consequently setting off the explosives. ; Mito (弥土/미토) :Is a former sorcerer of Jushin, and a forger of mahai. He is now retired and stays in a cabin in the Chilgap mountains, working with Yeongsil as a blacksmith. It is later explained that he was a Grand Sorcerer of Jushin, but he retired after 40 years of service. He used his magic to allow Hae Mo Su to witness the battles of the Demon War from the safety of the Palace. He later trains Tae Yu in the basic summoning of magical beasts. Mito also tried to be the main decoy while fighting Sando and Mago for Munsu's escape, but was interrupted when Aji Tae arrived, countering his magic. Later he is found with his eyeballs gone from the backlash. He participates in the final war and teams up with, mostly instructing, the leader from the small town Munsu initially stumbled upon, in order to defeat Baron Lou Ells. He is one of the few to survive after the war, being present at ; Marlene von Lucid (ルシード・フォン・マルレーネ) :Is a famous western swordswoman who is involved in the invasion of Chilgap. She and Sando fight while Chilgap is under siege, but Marlene leaves before the fight can be decided, stating that there have been too many distractions and urging Sando to seek her out later on. It is heavily hinted that Munsu trained Marlene in swordplay and told her to go to Junshin for interesting swordsmen. In Volume 15, she manages to defeat both demons and the Zombie Army alone. Furthermore, she plays a vital part in the final battle, as she was present before Sando was killed by Gallimard. She pierces him in the back, saving Sando's life. She is one of the few to survive the aftermath of the war. ; Mong Ryong (夢龍/몽룡) * :Is an idealistic young man who left his village to become an amen osa in order to save his kidnapped lover, Chun Hyang (also known as Sando). His efforts met with failure no less than three times and after Jushin fell, he had no choice but to return to his village empty-handed. On the way there, he passes through the desert where he meets and saves the life of a dying man whose name is Munsu. He saved Munsu from dying of thirst but later dies when a tribe of man-eating monsters ambushed them. Munsu used Mong Ryong's dead body as shield when he was showered with spears and also threatened to destroy the body which was what they wanted unless they let him go. As the monsters were feasting on Mong Ryong's corpse, the dynamite Munsu planted in his body exploded killing the entire tribe. The hairband Munsu has originally belonged to Mong Ryong. It was a gift from Sando. ; Yeongsil (英實/영실) :Was the number one Taekwondo master of Jushin. He was the first to notice Aji Tae's abilities. He once worked for Aji Tae after the fall of Jushin, but defected like Eul Paso and now lives in Mt. Chilgap, working to become a blacksmith with Mito. He is very interested in technology and developed some unusually weapons such as his protective armour and the custom machine handgun that was originally Munsu's revolver gun. He did help design something useful such as Munsu's new coat that is resisted to heat and holds grenade ammo. He also helped restored part of Tae Yu's lost limbs with a metallic one. During Jushin, he invented a telescope and coincidentally used it to spy on Aji Tae, thus discovering his ability to sense people looking at him from far away. Yeongsil participates in the final war, finding himself challenging Mago after wandering around the battle, not sure where he was needed. It seemed an even match initially, but Mago was killed by debris caused by Aji Tae's explosion. Yeongsil dies in the last chapter, as he stumbles upon Munsu and Aji Tae's battle. Filled with emotion, he charges at Aji Tae and almost manages to kick him, before being vaporized by Aji Tae. His attempt creates an opening for Sando. ; Byun Haku Dou (변학도) * :Is the corrupt lord of Mong Ryong's and Chun Hyang's home village. His paranoid nature led him to kidnap Chun Hyang in an effort to coerce her into becoming his personal bodyguard. ; Hae Mo Su (解慕漱/해모수) :Was the last king of the Jushin empire. He has been friends with Munsu for more than 15 years. They met when he was exiled from the palace and as neighbours they soon became best friends. Munsu claims that he killed his best friend. The reasons are still unclear, however, the two of them did have a deep bond and both love the same woman. In volume 12, Hae Mo Su said that if Munsu keeps rejecting and do not return Kye Wol Hyang's feelings he would 'take her for himself' because she is of noble blood and by doing so will strengthen his position as king even more and silence political opposition. Hae Mo Su seems like a really cheerful person but is serious when it comes to matters like Kye Wol Hyang and the way his best friend is treating her. Hae Mo Su's true death occurred the first time he and Aji Tae met, where Aji Tae "ate" Hae Mo Su. ; Pyeong Gang (平岡/평강) :Is the daughter and later ruler of Mt. Chilgap, she has mental problems that she imagines her brother and Ondal due to her condition. She treats Mito as her grandfather, Mito first asked Munsu to help her achieve happiness but the conditional was that Ondal should never be together. Munsu not knowing that Ondal and her brother never existed goes on a quest by himself. After the westerners invade Mt. Chilgap she was forced to watch her servants die and was asked to resign her role as the next ruler. :She imagines that Ondal and her brother to resign for her people but she says no forcing the imaginary people to disappear. The Colonel tried to kill Munsu but Pyeong Gang pushes him away, she was almost shot but Ondal appeared protecting her. She becomes the new ruler and declared that Mt. Chilgap country would be an independent country called Koguryeo. Later she gives Mito and Munsu shelter as both were badly injured from Aji Tae's attack. She helps Munsu by sending her soldiers to save Bang Ja, Yeong Sil, Tae Yu, and Su. ; Tan (탄) :Is the leader of the Ghost Brigade during in the Junshin era, which was under Munsu's command during the Demon War. He was close friends with Munsu and usually spent together in war for scouting. He jokes around with Munsu about his relationship with Kye Wol Hwang. He was decapitated by a Thunder Beast Ong Hwa, but even in death he and the Ghost Brigade continue to serve Munsu as phantom soldiers. In Volume 15, Munsu uses his image as a decoy on a rescue mission. Hwalbindang The Hwalbindang are a group of martial arts specialists who began working as bandits, taking money from the rich so that they could provide for the poor. Most members of the group utilize a technique called Hap-ki, which allows them to focus their ki for offensive use. ; Hong Gildong (洪吉童/홍길동) :Is the leader of Hwalbindang, and Kye Wol Hyang's illegitimate half-sister. While her sister lived a life of luxury, Hong Gildong was never acknowledged as a member of the family, and had a much harder life. She never resented Kye Wol Hyang for this, however, and the two sisters had a very close friendship. When her sister died, supposedly at Munsu's hands, Hong Gildong began working to make the world a better place. Her dreams and plans for the future drew others to her, and eventually she formed the Hwalbindang. She held a grudge against Munsu for her sister's death, hoping to one day exact revenge. Hong Gildong founded the Hwalbindang with Tae Yu, and the pair recruited more members as they travelled. Despite her lack of fighting ability, the charismatic Gildong succeeded in winning the respect and loyalty of the rest of the Hwalbindang, becoming their leader and 'backbone' of sorts. She killed herself after failing to kill Munsu in order to avenge her sister. Just like her sister, she killed herself by stabbing her heart with a sword. ; Baek Ryong (白龍/백룡) :Is one of the strongest members of Hwalbindang, and Hong Gildong's lover. He was recruited by Tae Yu - both of them were learning hapki from the same teacher, and they both left his tutelage to work for Hong Gildong. Unlike Tae Yu, Hong Gildong is also in love with him. He was shown as a character that shows mercy, however will kill when the enemy refuse to cooperate. In the chaos he was killed by the hostage king when the separated lovers reunite. ; Tae Yu (太儒/태유) :Was the first person recruited to the Hwalbindang; he met Hong Gildong one day when she was working to bury a poor family who had all died. Impressed by her selflessness and her desire to create a better world, he used his considerable hapki skills to help her. He shares the same feelings as Bae Ryong towards Hong Gildong, however he did not express them. Later on his arm and leg were blasted off accidentally by his comrade Cho which Munsu setted his plan up. After the events of Kimhae gold incident, he and Su survived under the care of Mito. He decided not to kill Munsu but to seek revenge on Aji Tae for killing Dorso. Yeongsil created a prosthetic leg for Tae Yu while leaving the arm development later. While staying under the care of Mito, he observed Mito and notice he's not a simple Blacksmith. Mito teachers Tae Yu of basic summoning, who can summon relatively large beasts. He is one of the few to survive at the end of the final war. ; Dorso (石/돌쇠) :Is the first member of Hwalbindang to appear in the series. He possesses vast strength and fights mainly through hand-to-hand combat, but has the mentality of a child. He calls Hong Gildong "mama" and seems to have great respect for her. He was part of the Hwalbindang members who were dispatched to retrieve the gold ransom but returned empty handed. He was killed by after the death of "mama" he raged towards Aji Tae but was vaporized by Aji Tae's powers. His death was instantly felt by Tae Yu. ; Joy (ジョイ) :Is a man who claims to have no allegiance to the Hwalbindang beyond making lots of money. He resembles a stereotypical African-American with a large afro. He fights by focusing his ki through his twin daggers. ; Insu (忍修/인수) :Is a short man who uses long garotte wires as his weapons. Like Joy, he is part of the Hwalbindang for more selfish reasons, notably wealth and the chance to fight more interesting opponents . He's also never shown with his eyes open. Insu was killed by Dorso for betraying the former's "mama" ; Su (漱/수) :Is probably the youngest member within the Hwalbindang group and is the 6th member to join. He is quite literally a 'catboy', with cat-like features, behaviour, and fighting style. He acts as the prison guard when Miss Hwang and her Sando was captured. While Hong Gildong is escaping from the boat he grabs an unconscious Su while escaping to the shore. During in the battle of the Phantom Soldiers Su protects Hong Gildong from an attack but was injured badly. He later survived along with Tae Yu. Su goes on with Tae Yu to fight in the final war. He plays a big part in helping out various members and fights the three generals with Miss Hwang and Eul Paso. It is implied that he helped Miss Hwang, as after Eul Paso explodes, she turns to Su to thank him for helping her, assuming he survived, only to face half of his corpse remaining from the explosion. ; Cheol (鉄/철) :Is a large man who joins the group to save his village and has a greater devotion to justice compared to Insu and Joy. His Hapki ability is the projecting of his ki via his voice, such that his shout can obliterate entire ships. He later dies when he tries to use this ability on Munsu, who simply shoots him through the mouth. Aji Tae's allies ; Won Hyo (元曉/원효) :Was a high-ranking sorcerer from Jushin, and a former ally and friend of Munsu. She is portrayed as a hermaphrodite in the Korean, Japanese and Vietnamese versions, while in the English manga, Won Hyo is male. Despite her demon heritage, she ultimately rejected her race's bestiality and mindless massacre of humans, choosing to side with Jushin during the war against the Kaidaten. Over time, she came to despise her hideous demon body, preferring to assume human form through her magic. Along with Won Sul, she switched allegiances to Aji Tae following Jushin's fall, helping him grow the narcotic Yang Gwi Bi plants. :While in Aji Tae's service, Won Hyo eventually lost the morality she once held dear, becoming as malevolent as the kin she once fought against. This ultimately resulted in her being unable to maintain her human guise, and began taking human sacrifices, devouring their souls so that she could keep a human appearance. She is killed by Munsu and Bang Ja. Just before her death, she tells General Munsu that she hopes that Munsu would remember her as one who had fought side by side with him, instead of the monster that she is now. ; Mago (麻古/마고) :Is Aji Tae's companion and bodyguard. At first appearance, she is a muscular warrior woman. In reality, however, Mago is an intelligent, man-eating panther. The only person who sees her as a human woman, for certain, is Aji Tae; Munsu and most others see her as the panther. It remains unclear whether or not Sando sees her as the human or the panther. To her, Mago is merely an "enemy". She fights with Sando, in order to test her hapki abilities, but is defeated. :In the final battle, Mago faces off against Yeongsil, who manages to match her swordplay with his Tae Kwon Do. After Aji Tae's huge explosion, she is seem in her panther state, lying with only half a body, presumably crushed in half by debris; had the explosion not happened, Yeongsil may have been defeated, as implied by his relief that she met her demise. ; Mujang (武杖/무장) :Is a warrior who has dedicated his life to martial arts. He is an expert of hapki, and has taught many people how to use it effectively, including some members of the Hwalbindang. Despite originally appearing to be a friend on Aji Tae, he now seems to be in conflict with him and his actions. He fights with Jung Son, claiming prior to the battle that it excited him for "the past's strongest to face today's strongest warrior". It is assumed he died in Aji Tae's explosion, which decimated most of the land and took with it many people. ; Baron Lou Ells (ルウ・エルース) :Was introduced as a devoted follower of Aji Tae. He saved Sando after her battle with Marlene, and brought her to Mujang for training. He claims that he is the messenger of Death. It is later revealed that Lou Ells hails from the same Western nation as Marlene, having once benn a practitioner of black magic. He once kidnapped and murdered 321 people for one of his spells, leading to his being seemingly killed by Gallimard. During Munsu's final attack on Aji Tae and his forces, Lou proves to be highly effective in holding off Munsu's army, slaughtering soldiers by the dozens. He is killed by one of Mito's summoned beasts. Lou Ells' powers include the extension of numerous thorny, vine-like tentacles from his body, allowing him to rip apart entire armies by himself. He has also demonstrated the ability to fly, teleport, and summon an immense demon bird from his top hat. ; Myo Wol (妙月/묘월) :First appeared pretending as a doctor giving false information to Yeongsil regarding Munsu's mandrake-induced coma. She can grow fang-filled jaws and thick, fleshy tentacles from her body. She is killed in a suicide attack by Eul Paso, who detonates numerous sticks of dynamite strapped to his person. ; Gallimard (ガリマール) :Like Lou, comes from the Western countries. In contrast to Lou, he was a pious man (apparently Christian, though never confirmed)who attempted to kill the sorcerer. When Munsu entered Lou's mansion for a cure for Kye Wol Hyang, he encountered Gallimard, who had been corrupted by Lou's magic and turned into a wing demon. Like Aji Tae, he could control the dead, but fled after being repulsed by Munsu's phantom soldiers. His mind warped by his transformation, Gallimard becomes delusional and begins killing people on the street, seeing them as demons. He is eventually arrested, but is freed by Aji Tae and Lou Ells. He is killed soon after Aji Tae's final demise, attacked from behind by Marlene. ; Jung Son (仲孫/중손) :Is a hero from Jushin's past. He, along with Pyo and Na Han, commands Sambyeolcho, though he is considered the absolute leader among them. Aji Tae claims that they are important friends from 500 years ago. His war cry, loosely translated as "Absolute Jushin", remained in use by Jushin soldiers long after his demise. Before its fall, Jushin's capital city even sported an immense statue of him. Resurrected by Aji Tae, he serves as commander of a vast army of undead. It is later revealed that he chooses to serve Aji Tae in return for immortality, so that he may continue to seek out and battle worthy opponents for eternity. ; Pyo (標/표) :Commander of left patrol of the Sambyeolcho. The largest among the three. He was responsible for transporting Bang Ja, Yeong Sil, Tae Yu and Su. He was tricked by Munsu's illusions and his prisoners escaped. ; Na Han (羅漢/나한) :Commander of Right patrol of the Sambyeolcho. He is mute due to an old battle injury. ; Que Ta Chun (快堕天/쾌타천) :a.k.a Kaidaten, the 'mother' of the demon race. Her true form is that of a young girl with feathered wings in place of hair, though she can assume a monstrous winged serpentine form in battle. She also wields the ability to generate vast amounts of (supposedly magical) electricity, calling down lightning storms powerful enough to wipe out armies. This is usually employed as a last resort - during the war with Jushin, her attack wiped out her own demon brood as well as the enemy. Despite having been decapitated by Won Sul during the war, Kaidaten is resurrected by Aji Tae so he can gain access to her formidable demon army. Her demons make up the first line of defence against Munsu's forces during his final push. This time, her lightning storm is countered by Munsu's ingenuity, his army having devised the use of ightning rods to ground the electricity. The Kaidaten is killed, again via decapitation, by Miss Hwang's Sando. Her demons spontaneously disintegrate soon after. In an omake of the series Que Ta Chun and her demon race are revealed to have not been born on earth, but fell from the moon after an apparent meteor fall. She met Won Sul when he was young and played hide-and-seek with him for a whole night, both having no recollection of this encounter later on. Blade of the Phantom Master